


Yes Master

by Buttsuoka_Rin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, PWP, Reader's POV, Riding Crop, Rough Sex, slight D/s theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttsuoka_Rin/pseuds/Buttsuoka_Rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, spread your legs. Hurry." In your peripheral vision, you can see that he's fully hard, cock jutting out obscenely from his body.<br/>Swallowing, you spread your legs and hold onto the back of the chair. </p><p>Read from reader's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Master

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally written as a spur of the moment thing. I had Jim urges. Not beta'd or planned, simply shameless porn.

Jim approaches you from behind. You hear his footsteps, slow and steady and unrushed. You had been waiting for him to return home all morning.

"Now, my dear..." 

You feel his warm hands slide around your waist and hold you there, before manicured hands grip your hair and pull your head back. You're forced to stare up at him with wide eyes, heart thumping. 

"I want you on your knees. I can't fuck you just yet." You see the twisted little smirk spread across his face as his hands slide down lower. His fingertips dip under the waitsband of your jeans and he hums. "No underwear today? Such a good girl. Though I did _love_ those lacey things you wore last night."

You don't have time to give a response because you're roughly forced to your knees. He steps around in front of you and he runs his hand through your hair. It's freshly washed, but still damp from your shower earlier on. Without having to be told, you undo the pearl buttons of his crisp Armani trousers. 

"Such a good girl, aren't you?" You can see his arousal already. It strains against the front of his silk, skull-patterned underwear. You hear him laughing and look up to him with bright blue eyes.

"Go on... Don't make me order you." When you do nothing, Jim's hand tightens in your hair and he grips, using the other hand to pull his cock out of his underwear. The tip is slicked with pre-cum; either that or he'd been with Sebastian earlier. "Open your mouth."

You do as you're told and part your lips. He slips his cock inside, slow at first and then rough. You can hear him sigh out, and the grip on your hair loosens until he's gently stroking. "Oh, good girl... You're such a well behaved slut. Now suck."

You don't have to be told twice because you're already feeling needy; just the sight of his cock pushing into your mouth is enough to send tingles to your extremities.  
You know exactly what he likes, so it doesn't take much to get him off. As you suck and lick as he fucks your mouth, your hand wanders down to the crotch of your jeans. It's not like you're _really_ touching yourself, only the outside of the fabric, but because you're wearing no underwear the friction is fantastic. It's going well and he doesn't notice, not until you moan around his cock at least. At that, his eyes snap open and he looks down. 

"Oh, is that how you want to play?" He pulls his dick out of your mouth and you look up at him with frightened eyes. "...Oh, pet... I'm not going to hurt you." 

That last time you'd touched yourself without his permission, you'd been handcuffed to the bed and brought _just_ before climax, only to be left there writhing and desperate. That had gone on for hours. 

"Up." Jim orders.

You do as you're told and watch as Jim strips the rest of the way. "Now, kneel on the chair. Face away from me."

He nods to a black velvet chair, high-backed with golden lace trim. You'd been fucked every which way in that chair before, so the feeling of its smooth velvet beneath your reddened knees was nothing new. He helps you take off the last of your clothes - only a t-shir and your jeans, no underwear - and tosses them aside. "Now, spread your legs. Hurry." In your peripheral vision, you can see that he's fully hard, cock jutting out obscenely from his body.

Swallowing, you spread your legs and hold onto the back of the chair. In a matter of seconds you can feel something press against your core. It's shockingly, incredibly cold, which is a stark contrast against you. You fight back a gasp but your head drops. Jim notices it right away. "Oh, you like that, precious?" 

It's the riding crop. It must have been sitting on the dresser beside the frosted window.

"Hm? I asked you a question, pet." He withdraws the crop and lashes it down against the back of your thighs. That makes you cry out and your grip tightens on the back of the chair. 

"Yes!" It's croaky and unsteady, but you manage to answer him. 

"Yes _what?_ " You feel the leather end of the crop tipping up your chin from underneath, urging your head back so you can see him. His eyes are like two onyx stones and his mouth is twisted into a wicked smirk. You swallow and answer. 

"Yes Master."

"That's more like it, my pet." He lets the leather tip slip past your lips, allowing you to taste yourself from it. He moves it back to your legs, tracing cold patterns up and down, and then pats your arse with it. "My god, you're beautiful... I should get Sebby to take a photograph. We both know he's skilled with a camera." 

He laughs and then gives you three harsh lashes to your bottom before throwing the crop away. It's not long before his fingers are at your core, sliding and parting at your clit and teasing in small, slow circles. You shudder and let out a ragged moan, biting down on your tongue to keep from asking for more. But, as always, Jim can read you like a book.

"Is this what you want, sweetheart?" He slips his middle finger inside and you hear the slick noise; you're so wet for him already. He moves his finger and you nod.

"Yes..." A second finger joins the first and he pumps them in and out, crooking the and teasing that familiar little patch that's rougher than the other, softer surrounds of your walls. Your back arches and you exhale. "Oh...Ji- Master."

"Close one." He crooks his finger to make his point. "I think you're ready, don't you, my dear?"

"Yes Master. Yes." Your whole body is trembling with want and need and you almost forget to swallow down the moan of regret when his fingers slide out. He doesn't miss one last flick of his thumb to your clit, however, and laughs at your reaction. 

"Oh if only Seb could be here. I bet you'd _love_ to have both of us at the same time." You don't get the chance to form a coherent answer before your hair is being roughly pulled again. He presses up behind you and you can feel his dick sliding against your cunt. "Tell me you want me. Beg for me."

"I want you." You answer meekly, your entire core throbbing against the underside of his cock. Jim gives another rough tug to your hair.

"I'm sorry, what? Speak up, pet." 

You whimper and cry out this time. "Fuck me, Jim! I want you, I need you, oh god..."

"Better." He leans down and bites your hear. "Much better." You feel him grin and, next thing you know, he's sliding right into you without so much as a warning.

At first you don't make any noise, but then Jim's hands are cupping your breasts and his thumbs are flicking over your sensitive nipples. At that point you moan and your body twitches. You can feel him, full and thick inside you. He was never gentle when it came to this, but you don't mind; you love it, more than is probably healthy. He has to drop your breats - with one last nipple fondle- and hold your hips steady. His cock is snapping at full force into you, balls slapping against the soft skin of your arse, and you're now nearly crying with the pleasure. He hits your sweet spot almost every time now and he pulls your body back against him with every harsh thrust.

"Oh god, oh god..." You pant and throw your head back. 

"Mm, that's it," _snap_ "my dear," _snap_ "don't hold back."

By the time Jim's lips attack your neck with new lovebites, you're already cumming, muscles clenching down on his hot cock. You scream because you know he loves it (and partly because you love it too) and then his hips are stilling. You can feel him orgasming, his cum spilling hot and fast inside you. His hips rotate slowly and he slips a hand down to your core to rub his fingers against your clit. It sends your body jolting with pleasure, but you have to lean back against him because you're absolutely spent.

He stops and pulls out once he's done, his softening cock leaving a trail of semen which drips out and down between your legs. "You were such a good girl. You did so well."

He takes your t-shirt up and cleans you up before he cleans himself. You're slumped against the chair and Jim has to pull you back. He sits down and pulls you onto his lap. You catch your breath against his chest. "There now, you rest. Sebby will be home later to have his turn with you. You'll be a good girl for him too, won't you?" 

You nod, sleep creeping up on you like smokefire. "Yes, Master."


End file.
